¿Por qué?
by kirie08
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos de la infancia, pero el entrar al instituto Edward empieza a tratar mal a Bella a humillarla,incluso. ¿Por que Edawrd a cambiado tanto? ¿Por que Bella sigue amando a Edward despues de todo? ¡mi primer fic con un poco de OC!
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Miré alrededor, muchos cojines, mantas, almohadas y, delante de mí, a un lateral del gran televisor, una gran torre de películas pastel. Todo listo para una gran fiesta de pijamas. Sonreí era la primera vez que hacía una fiesta de pijamas y, la verdad, estaba bastante satisfecha conmigo misma.

Me giré hacia el sofá con intención de acomodar los cojines sobre este y, de pronto, algo llamo mi atención. Por debajo del sofá sobresalía algo parecido a un trozo de papel. Me agaché y con cuidado tomé el pequeño objeto entre mis manos. Al verlo me quedé sin voz. Era una foto y no cualquier foto. Era una foto de cuando yo estaba en 3º de primaria.

FLASHBACK

Era mi primer día en el colegio de primaria de Forks y estaba muy nerviosa. Acababa de mudarme allí desde Phoenix y no conocía a nadie. Y para colmo René me había dejado sola ante el peligro, como tenía que trabajar solo me dio la dirección de la clase y me dio suerte. Y allí estaba yo: con mi vestidito naranja mis dos coletas castañas hasta la cintura y mi mochila de Barney. Sola ante la puerta de 3º A. Sola, como ya he dicho antes, ante el peligro. Aún no se de donde saqué el valor suficiente para abrir aquella puerta pero lo hice. Sinceramente, tenía bastante miedo de que en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta todos se giraran a mirarme y empezaran a comentar sobre la "niña nueva". Una vez dentro me di cuenta de 2 cosas:

-La primera: todos los grupos de clase estaban ya hechos y, por lo tanto, otro año mas me quedaba sola.

-La segunda: todos estaban tan absortos en su grupo de amistades que nadie noto mi presencia. Eso era bueno, creo.

Ponto llegó el profesor y todos corrieron atropelladamente a sentarse en sus asientos; yo como no sabía donde sentarme me senté en el primer sitio que pillé. Las mesas estaban dispuestas en forma de cuadrado, cuatro mesas formaban un pequeño cuadrado.

-Hola, ¿tu eres nueva, verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Levanté la vista hacia mi interlocutor. Era un niño, pero no parecía que tuviera 8 años. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, era alto y fuerte y me sacaba, por lo menos, una cabeza. También note que, a pesar de todo lo anterior, poseía una alegre sonrisa y unos ojitos azules encantadores que le quitaban todo lo amenazador.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero llamadme Bella, por favor.- Pedí cordial y alegremente, con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Aquel muchacho estaba empezando a caerme muy bien.

-Bien Bella, yo soy Emmett este, es Jasper… -Dijo señalando a un niño alto, rubio de ojos azules con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Encantado.-Dijo Jasper alegremente.

-…Y este es Edward.-Continuo Emmett señalando a un muchacho de pelo broncíneo precioso y ojos verdes de ensueño.

-Hola.-Saludo fríamente Edward.

-Hola.-Respondí yo y, aunque traté de sonar lo mas amble posible, mi voz no fue de un tono muy amable que digamos. Aquel chico todo lo de guapo lo tenía de idiota.

Lo que yo no sabía ere que aquel iba a ser el comienzo de una gran amistad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y se deslizaron por ellas hasta caer de mi rostro y estamparse contra la foto en la que Edward y yo éramos dos niños pequeños mirando a la cámara, abrazados y sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Por qué Edward… Por que me odias tanto…?


	2. Encuentro en el bosque

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y me sobresalté."Mierda" pensé. Me limpié torpemente las lágrimas de mis mejillas y abrí la puerta.

-¡¡Bella!!- gritó una Alice entusiasmada mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.-¡¡Te he echado tanto de menos!!

Alice Brandon era una de mis mejores amigas. Es la más bajita de todas, su cabello azabache desafiaba la ley de la gravedad, apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles. Unos ojitos azules vivarachos iluminaban siempre su cara de duendecito e irradiaban felicidad constantemente. Tenía una mente diabólica y una adicción a las compras increíble.

-Alice, Hablamos por teléfono hace 20 minutos y nos vimos ayer.- Dije tratando de sonar feliz, mas sin embargo la voz se me quebró.

-¿Bella no habrás estado llorando otra vez?-habló Rosalie. Rosalie Hale es rubia, de ojos azules, alta…Vamos el sueño de cualquier chico. Sin embargo Rose es mucho más que la típica rubia explosiva, no ella es mucho más: es lista, leal, fuerte…es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve.

-No.- Pero mi voz volvió a delatarme y me derrumbé, otra vez. Sabía que esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que me derrumbaba por culpa de Edward Cullen.

-Vamos dentro no querrás que te escuchen lo vecinos ¿verdad?- Sam me levantó del suelo y me guió hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro Alice fue a la cocina a traerme algo de beber. Samantha Jonson era el último componente de nuestro combo. Es lo que comúnmente se denominaría como "gótica" y la verdad es que a primera vista con su pelo negro azabache de corte y flequillo recto y sus ropas igualmente negras puede parecerlo pero solo por fuera, por que por dentro es la persona mas linda, tierna y dulce que hallas conocido en la vida.

-Bella, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí,-habló Rose.

-Sí.

-Entonces, dime ¿no habrás estado llorando, otra vez, por culpa de ese imbécil?

-No.-La voz apenas me salía y faltaba poco para que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de nuevo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

-Rose, basta no seas tan dura con ella…-intento defenderme Alice mientras me ofrecía el baso de agua.

-No alice si no es así, no se entera… ¡Bella tiene que dejar de llorar por culpa de ese imbécil que no merece ni una sola de sus lágrimas!

-Rose, créeme que intento no hacerlo pero es que las lágrimas me salen solas… y me es imposible retenerlas… me siento tan débil…-Dije sin dejar de llorar.

-Bella, créeme, Rosalie tiene razón. Ese imbécil no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas es un… -prosiguió Alice.

-Hijo de su madre, cabrón, capullo, idiota… La lista es larga.- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Me reí un poco y con una risa casi imperceptible, pero que mis amigas llegaron a escuchar.

-Mira ves ya se siente mejor.-Señalo Alice.

-Sí, definitivamente funcionamos mejor que los kleenex.-Bromeo Sam.

-Ya claro deberían fabricaros en serie ¡no fastidia!

Ahora si que me reí con ganas. Definitivamente sus chistes malos eran el mejor remedio contra mis ataques depresivos.

Quizás Rose tenía razón y había que fabricar a Alice y a Sam en serie. Bueno mejor no por que si no todas las Boutiques que le gustan a Alice quebrarían y ya no podría decirle a Sam nunca más que es única.

El resto de la fiesta de pijamas transcurrió de forma normal: pedicuras, manicuras, makeovers, cotilleos… en fin lo típico. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir todas se metieron en sus sacos de dormir y yo me acosté en el sofá.

Me desperté a media noche con un sudor frío empapándome la frente. Tuve un sueño espantoso. En mi sueño. Edward se casaba con Tania y me restregaban por la cara lo felices que eran mientras yo no paraba de llorar. Fue espantoso. Tania es una compañera de clase, es pelirroja de ojos miel, con un cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa un tanto altanera. Es la nueva "mejor amiga" de Edward. Aunque eso no se lo cree ni el, por que hay que estar bastante ciego como para no darse cuanta de que Tania esta colada por el, aunque no la culpo. Tania es una de las pocas compañeras de clase que tengo que no me molesta (sin contar a Alice, Rose y Sam) simplemente porque no creía que fuera una amenaza para ella y su estatus social, vamos que me consideraba demasiado poca cosa. Al despertarme también descubrí que tenía mucha sed, por lo que me levante para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Mi cocina tenía puertas de cristal que daban al patio trasero, y me detuve un momento a contemplar la hermosa luna llena que había aquella noche.

De pronto, algo en el jardín llamo mi atención. Bajo el gran árbol había una figura que me resultaba conocida, me fije mejor en aquella silueta.

-Bah, solo es Edward.

Un momento… ¿¡QUE HACE EDWARD CULLEN EN MI PATIO TRASERO!? Y, por cierto, ¿¡ME ESTA MIRANDO!? Salí de la cocina tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis dos pies izquierdos. Mil ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, buscando el por que Edward estaba en mi patio…ninguna me parecía muy realista que digamos.

Por desgracia cuando llegue al pie del gran árbol no había nadie. Me lleve una mano a la frente y me dije:

-Bella esta obsesión por Edward Cullen te esta afectando seriamente, o dios mió ¡ESTOY HABLANDO SOLA! Esto es más grave de lo que imaginé…- Más mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas pos una aguda vocecilla lejana:

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Me giré hacia mi casa y vi que venía hacia mí una menuda figura, la cual identifiqué como Alice.

-¡Bella!... menos mal… que te he encontrado…- dijo mientras retomaba el aliento.- Estaba muy preocupada… por ti… Escucha, resulta que me desperté por que tenía ganas de ir al baño ¿no? Bueno pues cuando volví me di cuenta de que no estabas y me puse a buscarte como a una loca, ¡Creí que te había picado la vena emo y que ibas a cometer una locura! Pero menos mal que estas aquí Bella…- Alice, aparte de ser una hiperactiva duendecillo, tener un don para predecir el futuro y una mente macabra, tiene también la capacidad de darte discursos de mas de cinco minutos sin respirar.

-Alice, no es por nada pero ¿desde cuando tengo tendencias suicidas?

-Bella eso no importa, te buscaremos un psiquiatra que te cure, pero uno bueno con licencia no uno chapucero… tu déjalo todo en mis manos…-dijo Alice abrazándome hasta dejarme sin respiración.

-¡Pero Alice que dices, no necesito un psiquiatra! Estoy bien, de verdad. A por cierto, no puedo respirar.

-¡Ups! Lo siento Bella, oye a propósito… ¿Qué hacías en el jardín?

Bien, vale esto es lo mejor que me podría pasar ¿Qué le digo yo ahora a esta para explicarle? No puedo decirle así por las buenas "Alice es que acabo de ver a Edward debajo de este árbol y vine a preguntarle que hacía por aquí…" ¡Piensa Bella, piensa!

-Bueno… es que… me apetecía tomar un poco el aire…-¡Bien, Bella, bien! Esa es la excusa mas patética y típica de todo el mundo… ¿Cómo pretendes que Mary Alice Brandom se…?

-Bien, vale me parece bien pero vamos ya adentro que esta empezando a refrescar…-retiro lo dicho, ¡se lo a creído! Hoy se ha escrito una nueva pagina en el libro guiness de los records…

Cuando entramos di gracias al cielo de que Rose y Samantha siguieran dormidas. Como no queríamos despertarlas Alice y yo nos volvimos a dormir. No se cuanto tiempo dormí pero cuando desperté estaba totalmente agarrotada "maldito sofá" también me percaté del olor a café y tostadas. Tostadas quemadas, por cierto. Abrí los ojos y descubrí la razón por la cual había tanto barullo:

-¡Alice es la tercera tostada que se te quema!

-No es mi culpa, Rose… es la tostadora que me tiene manía…

-Alice, eso mismo dijiste las otras dos veces anteriores.- dijo Sam como si nada.

-Que buen despertar, se respira tanto amor en el aire…-dije con tono sarcástico.

Mientras Alice y Rose seguían discutiendo por el tema de las tostadas Sam se acerco a mi y me abrazó suavemente.

-buenos días, Bella ¿mejor, se respira mas amor en el aire?

-Sí, Esto ya es otra cosa.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

-No tengo ni idea, pregunta a las reinas del drama.

Alice y Rose, por supuesto seguían discutiendo por la tostada.

-Rose, Alice – se giraron para hacerme caso ¡aleluya!- ¿tenemos algún plan para hoy?

-Pues…-intentó decir Rose.

-¡YO YO YOOOOOOOO! ¡Yo tengo una idea!

-Bien, habla Alice.

-Mirad, se me había ocurrido que podemos ir a comer al parque y cuando terminemos de comer, volvemos a casa prontito, nos arreglamos, nos ponemos guapas y ¡vamos al karaoke!

El plan, en general me parecía bastante bien me gustaba la naturaleza y el plan del karaoke era lo máximo. Me encanta cantar, es mi pasión.

-Bien voy a ir preparando la comida, Sam ayúdame por favor…

-De acuerdo.

-…Y Rose y Alice se que os hace ilusión así que id preparando nuestra ropa.- Dije de mala gana.

-¡Bien! Vamos Rose tenemos mucho que hacer

-Estoy detrás de ti, Alice.

Así que Rose y Alice se fueron muy entusiasmadas a preparar nuestra ropa. Que fácil es hacerlas felices, mientras Sam y yo preparamos lo bocadillos, los aperitivos, la ensaladilla… preparamos comida para un regimiento.

-Oye Sam…

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿no crees que hemos preparado demasiada comida?

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?-Asentí con la cabeza.

-No. Dijo riéndose y como consecuencia acabé riéndome yo también.

-¿Pero bueno cual es el chiste? Dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Eso, eso que yo también me quiero reír…-Apuntó Alice haciendo un puchero.

-No, nada paranoias nuestras, ¿Ya preparasteis la ropa?

-Bella te va a encantar lo tuyo y lo de Sam es genial…

-Me imagine que dirían algo así…vamos Bella

-¿Ves que yo tenía razón Rose, a que fue buena idea comprar un montón de ropa para estas dos ayer?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Alice.

Y empezaron a reírse como si estuvieran poseídas.

-Vamonos Sam, que están empezando a darme miedo…

-Pienso igual que tú, Bella.

Fuimos a cambiarnos; Sam se fue al Baño y yo me quedé en la habitación.

Ali y Rose me prepararon un jersey de punto azul celeste muy fino con escote en uve unos vaqueros pitillos negros y unas deportivas blancas y azules.

Me asee, me vestí y como mi cabello no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar conmigo me hice una cola alta. Tocaron a la puerta. Era la duendecillo.

-Bella, ¿te falta mucho?

-No, Ali es mas, ya estoy.

-Pues ¿a que estamos esperando? ¡En marcha!

Alice llevaba puesto un pichie verde de falda, con una camiseta rosa debajo y sus tenis blancas. Lleva el pelo recogido en dos colas bajas por lo que parecía mas infantil que de costumbre. En la sala nos esperaban Rose y Sam. Rose llevaba una camiseta roja de tirantes con unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos y las tenis y Sam tenía una camiseta negra de tirantes con una minifalda lila y unos leggins negros. Calzaba sus converse lilas.

Habíamos decidido ir en mi vieja camioneta dado que era mucho mas adecuada para ir por el campo que el BMW de Rose o el porsche turbo de Alice, por lo que acomodamos todo el equipaje en la parte trasera de esta y nos pusimos en marcha.

Decidimos motar el picnic en un claro del bosque que estaba junto a un riachuelo.

Comimos, hablamos de trivialidades y nos reímos con las continuas bromas de Rose y Alice. Para bajar la comida decidieron jugar al voleibol. Digo decidieron por que yo me opuse totalmente, no quería que alguien saliera herido. Al final me convencieron y jugamos por equipos: Rose y Sam contra Alice y yo.

En un momento del partido (cuando íbamos 30 a 0) Sam tiró la pelota demasiado fuerte y como estaba en Babia no me dio tiempo a darle, como consecuencia la pelota se fue rodando hacia las entrañas del bosque.

-¿¡Bella, podrías hacerme el favor de concentrarte un poquito en el juego!?- Exclamo Alice visiblemente enfadada.

-lo siento Alice mira voy a por la pelota y cuando vuelva te prometo que jugaré en serio ¿Vale?

No me dio tiempo de escuchar su respuesta pues corrí lo mas rápidamente que pude hacia donde se fue la pelota. Corrí y corrí un buen rato pero la vegetación se hacia cada vez mas espesa y, por lo tanto, me era mucho mas difícil avanzar. De repente como si fuera algún tipo de tesoro un rayo de luz que traspasó la densa vegetación iluminó la pelota "¡milagro, encontré la pelota sin hacerme ni un rasguño!". Dicho y hecho. Me tropecé con una piedra y caí, por raro que parezca encima de otra persona. ¿Qué hacia una persona allí, tumbada en medio de la nada? No tengo ni idea, solo se que caí debajo de dicha persona.

-¡OH dios mió cuanto lo siento! ¿Se ha hecho…?- dios mió de mi vida-¿…daño?

¿Puedo tener más mala suerte? Lo dudo mucho. De los 2500 habitantes de Forks tenía que caerme encima de Edward Cullen y no de cualquier forma, de una forma un tanto "comprometida" ¿Cómo de comprometida? No se, yo encima de Edward, su boca a escasos centímetros de la mía… nada del otro mundo. Me mordí el labio en un intentó de pensar con mayor claridad (lo creas o no me suele funcionar) y levanté la vista hacia su rostro y me sumergí en esas dos preciosas esmeraldas suyas. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero de pronto sentí una sensación muy cálida y agradable en mis labios…OH dios ¡Edward Cullen me estaba besando! Vale que no cunda el pánico,fue el quien empezó… de pronto deje de pensar y fui consciente de mis actos: mis manos se habían enredado en su cabello y había empezado a mover mi boca sobre la suya… y era genial, el enredó sus manos en mi cintura y… caí en la cuata de que aquello no estaba bien. Edward me odiaba y después de ese beso mí desquiciado corazón se montaría una película para luego romperse más…

-¡Edward basta! Mira yo solo vine aquí a buscar la pelota siento mucho haberme caído encima de ti y todo eso y siento haber continuado con el beso pero tu me odias y no quiero que mi corazón se rompa mas…

-Deja la ventana abierta, esta noche.

Bien ahora le daba por jugar a las adivinanzas. Este chico es más raro que un perro verde.

Iba a responderle, pero me di cuanta de que ya no estaba. Estaba yo sola. En medio de un bosque. Decidí coger la pelota y volver al claro cuanto antes. Cuando conseguí llegar al claro mis amigas no pararon de preguntarme que me paso, si estaba bien, etc.…no me acuerdo lo que respondí por que todo el rato estuve pensando en sus preciosos ojos verdes y la calidez de sus labio sobre los míos…

**Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta¡¡¡¡¡ he tardado pokito la vedad y eespero no haberos decepcionado... hubiera tradado menos pero esk hubo un momento en el que me quede totalmente bloquedada aún así sigo pensando que este cap me quedo demasiado corto...a por cierto¡¡¡¡ esta cap va dedicado a Liiliiaan de Manseen Culleen, Ukio Ino Black y MeliiSaaw´Cullen por ser la primeras en dejar RR¡¡¡¡ el siguiente cap se titula DESASTRES EN EL KARAOKE no falleis os espero¡¡¡¡ Bss kirie**


	3. Desastres en el karaoke

-¡BELLA CUIDADO!- gritaron Las chicas a la vez. Vale, definitivamente estaba claro que el beso con Edward me había dejado bastante, por no decir MUY tocada. La verdad es que todo el trayecto, desde que salimos del bosque estuve algo distraída…De acuerdo, demasiado distraída. Estuve a punto de atropellar a un conejo, de salirme de la carretera y, en esta ocasión, chocarnos contra un árbol.

-Bella déjame conducir a mi, si no acabaremos todas muertas.- Dijo Rosalie empujándome hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo siento es solo, que ando un poco distraída…

-¿Qué estas algo distraída dices? ¡Bella estuviste apunto de matarnos!-Continuo Alice.

-Bella estás fatal desde que volviste del bosque.-apunto Sam.

-Si es como si hubieras visto un…fantasma o algo así.- prosiguió Alice.

Ojala hubiera visto un fantasma, pero en lugar de eso he visto a un adonis bipolar al que le gustan las adivinanzas. El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo en general quintando la duda existencial de esta semana de Sam: "¿Por qué a Alice siempre se le queman las tostadas?" y los tortazos que se llevaba por parte de esta.

Cuando llegamos a Forks decidimos ir a casa de Alice ya que esta insistió en que fuéramos a su casa para que ella eligiera nuestra ropa y para que Rose nos maquillara como siempre.

La casa de Alice era una casa demasiado grande para mi gusto ya que su padre era un prestigioso arquitecto y su madre diseñadora para D&G. Los padres de Alice rara vez estaban en casa y como los míos eran igual nos turnábamos para dormir en casa de una o de otra.

Nada mas llegar a la residencia Brandom Alice y Rose nos arrastraron, literalmente, a la habitación de la primera para, según ellas prepararnos, según yo torturarnos para nuestra salida al karaoke.

-¿Es esto realmente necesario? ¿No podemos ponernos una camisa, unos vaqueros y ya?- Dije con la esperanza de que, por una vez, dejaran de torturarme.

-Bella ¡Espabila! Tenemos que ponernos guapas porque ¿Y si me encuentro a Jasper? Te recuerdo que el frecuenta mucho ese karaoke y tu debes ponerte guapa para intentar encontrar novio y olvidarte de ese idiota…

Y dale, siempre con lo mismo. ¿Pero es que no se cansan de repetirme lo mismo siempre? Claro para ellas todo es muy sencillo ellas no están total y locamente enamoradas de Edward… ¿Qué tal se sentiría Alice si yo le digo que tiene que olvidarse de Jasper? Pues mal, eso seguro. A por cierto Alice lleva enamorada se Jasper el mismo tiempo que yo llevo enamorada de Edward, la única diferencia es que Jasper se nota que esta colado por ella, pero como es demasiado tímido no se lo a dicho todavía y eso que ya llevamos ¿Cuánto, 8 años…? En fin da lo mismo.

Sam y yo estábamos hablando tranquilamente sentadas en la gigantesca cama de Alice. A esta y a Rose de vez en cuando se las escuchaba gritar cosas del tipo "yo creo que le favorecería mas esto…" o "¡eso no pega ni con cola! Mejor lo otro…" y así hasta que Alice dijo:

-¡Bella Sam, iros a bañar a la de ya que no nos da tiempo!

Atemorizadas por el grito de Alice como Sam tarda mas, se bañó ella primero y yo después. La verdad es que creo que me quede más tiempo del debido en la ducha por que llegó un punto en el que Alice se puso a aporrear la puerta y a gritar "¡Bella o sales de ahí ahora mismo o derribo la puerta!" y como me dio bastante miedo, no me quedo más remedio que salir. Al abrir la puerta me tiraron algo a la cara.

-Toma Bella esta es tu ropa y date prisa que todavía tenemos que maquillarte y peinarte.-La pobre Alice estaba un poco agobiada, por lo que decidí cumplir su petición lo antes posible. Mi atuendo consistía en unos pitillos vaqueros oscuros,una camisa blanca de tirantes y encima de esta otra camisa de tirantes más gruesos y más larga de color gris y por encima de esta un cinturón grueso plateado los zapatos eran unos ¡¿tacones?! Plateados y aunque no eran demasiado altos, Alice definitivamente quería acabar conmigo, seguramente me rompería una pierna antes de llegar al karaoke pero sabia de sobra que no valía la pena discutir con Alice así que me los puse.

-Alice, que conste que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto de los tacones…

-Vale, muy bien ya me lo comentas luego que tenemos que alistarte.- Me alegra saber que tengo una amiga que me hace tanto caso y pasa tan poco de mí…

Rose y Alice tardaron un poco en decidirse, pero al final me ondularon el pelo y me maquillaron con sombra de ojos plateada. Cuando terminaron conmigo me fije en las demás: Alice llevaba una falda vaquera ajustada hasta la mitad del muslo y una camisa rosa que era casi tan larga como la falda. También llevaba un collar largo de perlas negras y unos tacones negros. Rose llevaba un top ajustado negro por encima del ombligo y unas licras negras ajustadas con un cinturón negro con cuadraditos plateados y con pequeñas cadenas que colgaban de este. De calzado llevaba unas botas plateadas por encima de las licras. Sam llevaba un vestido corto, por encima de la rodilla, con un estampado colegial rojo y azul oscuro, con medias negras hasta medio muslo y unos tacones iguales que lo míos pero azules.

-¿Todas listas?- preguntó Alice.

-¡Síii!- Respondimos todas a la vez.

-¡Pues vamos que la noche es joven!

Nos dirigimos hacia el Porsche de Alice y todo el camino la pasamos pensando en que canciones íbamos a cantar. Al cabo de veinte minutos aproximadamente, llegamos al karaoke Starlight. Al entrar sonaban los últimos acordes de Tóxic de Britney Spears y

Sobre el escenario estaba una rubia teñida y con una ropa demasiado provocativa para mi gusto, esa chica me sonaba demasiado…

-¿Qué hace la zorra de Victoria ahí arriba? -Rose despejó todas mis dudas. Aunque si Victoria estaba allí eso quería decir que, por lógica… Mi mirada recorrió todo el local hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: En una de las mesas más grandes estaban Tanya & compañía, Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Este último no parecía muy animado. De pronto Emmett se giró y empezó a saludarnos de una forma un tanto exagerada.

-¡Bella cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos…! –Dijo Emmett dándome su ya tan típico abrazo de oso…Esto es un deja vú, esto lo he vivido yo antes… (1)

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo estáis?- dijo Jasper.

-Pues, hasta ahora bien pero me acabo de recorrer el lugar y no hay ninguna mesa libre… si esto sigue así nos tendremos que marchar.-Respondió Sam.

-¡No, de ninguna manera permitiré que mi hermanita (yo), mi duendecilla favorita (Alice), la Barbie (Rose) y mi gótica favorita (Sam) se queden sin diversión! Os vais a sentar con nosotros ¿vale?- Propuso Emmett.

-Pero no queremos molestar…

-No pasa nada Bella, además yo ya estaba empezando a aburrirme…con esas no se puede hablar de nada ¿Vamos?- Continuo Jasper.

-¡Gracias!- Dijimos todas a coro.

-¡Eh, gente! Mirad quien esta aquí- En aquel momento Edward, Tanya y sus amiguitas se giraron a mirarnos. Edward nos miró con sorpresa y las demás con asco. En fin por lo menos teníamos donde sentarnos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién cantará primero?- Preguntó Alice con entusiasmo.

-¡Yooooooooooo!- Respondió Emmett con mas entusiasmo.- ¡Y vosotros venís conmigo! Dijo jalando de Jasper y Edward. Estos intentaron resistirse pero Emmett era bastante más fuerte que los dos juntos. Cuando estuvieron en el escenario, empezó a sonar una canción un tanto conocida, Edward y Jasper se pusieron blancos y Emmett empezó a cantar:

I believe in miracles **(2)**  
Where you from-Empezaron a cantar Edward y Jasper.  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

How did ya´ know I needed you so badly-¡OH dios mío Emmett había empezado quitarse la camisa! sentí mis mejillas arder. Un montón de chicas comenzaron a silbar y a gritarle piropos.

How did ya´ know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people-Vale, menos mal que llevaba otra debajo.  
Now you´re lying next to me  
Making love to me

Menos mal que Emmett se sintió generoso y les puso la versión corta que si no...En cuanto se bajaron del escenario los chicos comenzaron a pegar a Emmett.  
-¡Eh, ya vale que me hacéis daño!

-¡Y tu nos haces pasar vergüenza!

-¡Bueno ya vale que voy a cantar yo y como no me escuchéis aquí van a rodar cabezas!-Dijo Alice y como a nadie le apetecía ser decapitado por la duendecilla le hicieron caso. Alice avanzó con paso firme hacia el escenario y le comunicó al DJ que canción que iba a cantar. Se acerco al micrófono y empezó a cantar

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it **(3)**  
Yet so hard to break it  
And there's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe it  
The dreams that I'm dreaming  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!

Tell me, Tell me, Tell Me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, tell me  
Something I don't know x3

This life I'm pursuing  
The odds of me loosing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
More like one in a billion  
Or one in a zillion  
I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to anything  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby  
Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3

I'm on my way I know  
I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3  
Tell me, tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, Tell me, Tell me  
Something I don't know x3

Alice empezó a dar palmas hasta que ceso la música y todo el mundo la siguió pues todos habíamos estado bailando con su canción. Alice tenía mucho ritmo y la canción era pegadiza, nos lo pasamos realmente bien.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que canté yo ¿no os parece?- dijo Rose.

-¡Venga Rose demuestra lo que vales!-Gritó Sam.

Rose se acerco al micro y dijo "¿esto esta enchufado?" y empezó a sonar la música

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine** (4)**  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song – a Emmett se le estaban saliendo los ojos de las órbitas.  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Cuando terminó la canción de Rose todos lo tíos le gritaban "¡Ti buena!" "¡guapa!" y otras cosas peores.

-Venga, Bella que ya le dije al DJ que canción vas a cantar ¡sube!

-Rose pero yo no… demasiado tarde ya me había empujado esta el escenario, era cantar o cantar. Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes:

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez **(5)**  
Descifrando tu silencio  
Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mi  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
por ti-A Alice estaban apunto de saltársele las lagrimas, Rose y Sam me miraban con orgullo y alegría, igual que Emmett (que levanto su pulgar dándome ánimos) y Jasper, las otras parecía que se me iban a lanzar al cuello y la expresión de Edward era una mezcla de sentimientos: sorpresa, confusión y ¿arrepentimiento? Era como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón con la mirada

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante –Mierda tenía que ponerme esta canción justo cuando Edward esta delante… ¡seguro que piensa que soy estupida!  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…  
inalcanzable

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida  
Como duele verte suspirar  
por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,  
por ti

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…  
inalcanzable

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…  
inalcanzable  
inalcanzable …

Al bajar del escenario todos me felicitaron por, según ellos, mi gran actuación. La cara de Tanya y sus esbirras seguí siendo un poema y entonces ocurrió lo imposible:

-Atención, voy a salir cantar al escenario estad atentos, ¿vale?-Pidió Edward con una sonrisa encantadora, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no le veía sonreír de esa manera. Hablo con el DJ un momento sacó el micro del soporte, lo cogió entre sus manos y empezó a sonar la música:

Come and hold my hand. **(6)**  
I want to contact the living.  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given.

I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans.  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand.-Edward se movía por el escenario con una naturalidad y una elegancia impresionantes, por no decir que cantaba mil veces mejor que el propio Robie Williams, con su voz aterciopelada parecía que se hubiera dedicado a la canción toda su vida…

I just want to feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'Cos I got too much life  
Running through my veins,  
Going to waste.

I don't want to die,  
But I ain't keen on living either.  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her.

I scare myself to death,  
That's why I keep on running.  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming.

I just want to feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'Cos I got too much life  
Running through my veins,  
Going to waste.  
And I need to feel real love,  
And a life ever after,  
I cannot give it up.

I just want to feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
I got too much love  
Running through my veins,  
To go to waste.

I just want to feel real love,  
In a life ever after.  
There's a hole in my soul.  
You can see it in my face,  
It's a real big place.

Come and hold my hand.  
I want to contact the living.  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given.  
Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.  
Not sure I understand.

Gritos de chicas histéricas resonaban por todo el local (normal). Al bajarse del escenario todos felicitaron a Edward por su gran voz. Al sentarse lo hizo a mi lado y me preguntó:

-¿Bella, te gustó la canción?

-Edward, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

-Es que necesito una opinión sincera, y se que tu nunca me mentirías.

-Edward me ha encantado tu canción, lo has hecho genial y lo más importante, has cantado con el alma y de forma sincera. Edward sonrió de forma alegre y me acorde de la canción que canté hace escasos minutos.

-Eh chicas ¿podemos ir un momento al baño?

-Si claro Bella.-Dijo Sam. Cuando llegamos al baño empecé a hablar con Rose:

-¿Rose que te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme esa canción? ¡Seguro que Edward ahora piensa que soy tonta!

-No eso ya lo pensaba de antes.

-Vosotras estúpidas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Se te ha perdido el cerebro Tanya?

-No, rubita.; solo vengo a dejar las cosas claras: Edward es mío y como a tu estúpida amiguita se le ocurra acercarse a el tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Pero tu quien te has creído para hablarle así a Bella, rubia barata? ¿El padrino?

-Tu no te metas retaca.

Entonces Sam estalló:

-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ HIJAS DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA U OS ARRANCO ESOS IMPLANTES DE SIMLICONA BARATOS Y HAGO QUE OS LOS TRAGUEIS!

Vale aquello me pilló fuera de juego. Sabía que cuando Sam explotaba era temible pero no esperaba que dijera aquello en aquel momento.

-¡Y COMO VOLVAÍS A METEROS CON BELLA ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE DE CUMPLIR MI AMENAZA!

Creo que esta de mas decir que, evidentemente, Tanya y sus amigas salieron por patas.

-¡Sam que has hecho, ahora Edward me va a odiar de verdad!

-Bella no soporto que se metan con mis amigas y te diré una cosa: si Edward las prefiere a ellas antes que a ti es que esta demasiado ciego y es demasiado idiota.

-¡Bien dicho Sam!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sam y Rose, Bella y si por casualidad pasará eso, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotras.

Entonces las abracé con todas mis fuerzas, por que era la única forma de la que podía agradecerles lo mucho que hacían por mí.

Al salir del baño Tanya, Victoria y Jane se habían ido; sobre el escenario estaba Jasper que estaba comenzando a cantar iris de GoGo Dolls y Alice se quedó alucinada y no solo ella, con lo tímido que era Jasper, todos nos sorprendimos de que se animara a cantar. Lo hizo genial.

Cuando Jasper termino de cantar charlamos un rato, pero no tardamos demasiado en irnos.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo me acerque a Edward en un intento de arreglar las cosas con Tanya.

-Edward, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Vale, pero date prisa que ya sabes como se pone Emmett…

-No solo será un momento…Edward se que últimamente Tanya es una persona muy importante para ti por eso quiero pedirte perdón por lo que le dijo Sam en los lavabos, fue muy grosero por su parte…

-Bella no me pidas perdón por algo que hizo Sam, además ya sabes que a Tanya le encanta exagerar todo, ¿Cómo puede pensar que Sam sería capaz de decirla que es una grandísima hija de puta? Con lo linda que es Sam, eso es imposible…

-Si, claro ¿De dónde sacaría eso? –Me reí disimuladamente. Es claramente evidente que Edward no conoce el lado oscuro de Sam…

-A por cierto Bella, la ventana…

**Vale se que he tardado la misma vida y que no tengo perdón pero es que mis padres me dejaron en casa de una amiga t me ha quedao allí 3 días y aunque parezca mentira mi amiga no tiene internet bueno solo quiero deciros 3 cosas: 1- que si me dejais un rr anque sea chiquitito con vuestra opinión sincera, 2-que tengo dudas sobre si poner de titulo en el suiguiente cap "una noche mas" o "quedate esta noche" ayudadme please¡¡¡ y por ultimo aqui van las aclaraciones:**

**1-Alice a hace lo mismo a bella en el cap anterior**

**2-la cancion de Emmett, Jasper y Edward es sexy thing de hot chocolate**

**3-la cancion de Alice es tell me something i dont know de selena gomez**

**4-la cancion de Rose es i love rock n´roll de britney spears**

**5-la canción de bella es inlcanzable de rbd**

**6- la canción de Edward (baba) es feel de robie williams**


	4. Quedate esta noche

Mi cara de seguro era un poema. Lo se por que en cuanto Edward terminó de decir aquella frase me sonroje y el susodicho soltó una musical risa que dejo mi mente en blanco y mis pulmones vacíos. Cuando cesó su maravillosa risa me percaté de que los chicos se habían marchado.

De repente, Alice pegó un gritito de entusiasmo.

-¡Bella, a que no adivinas quienes vienen esta noche!

-No tengo ni idea, Alice. Dije fingiendo no saber la repuesta a su pregunta. Estaba claro que Alice solo se mostraría así de entusiasta por 3 motivos:

A) Había rebajas en sus tiendas favoritas. Deseché esa posibilidad al instante, evidentemente, ninguna tienda estría abierta a las dos y media de la mañana.

B) Jasper le había pedido una cita. Era evidente que no, se habían ido hace escasos minutos, además a Jasper le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco antes de pronunciar la palabra "cita".

Por tanto solo quedaba una posibilidad…

-¡Mis padres vienen y se quedan durante dos semanas!- Exclamó alice radiante.

-¡Eso es genial Alice!

-Ya se, pero por que no te vienes a dormir seguro que a mis padres no le importa…

-No alice, son tus padres y seguro que los hechas muchos de menos y tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar, además tengo que recoger la casa ya sabes que mis padre van a venir dentro de poco y les gusta ver la casa ordenada…

-¿Estas segura, Bella?

-Si, seguro no te preocupes… Dije con una sonrisa ligeramente falsa.

El trayecto en coche transcurrió de forma tranquila y casi en silencio dado que todas estábamos más o menos groguis. Yo fui la primera en abandonar el llamativo porsche de Alice. Con un hasta luego casi inaudible me despedí. De hecho creo que esta bastante claro el porque me rehusé a pasar la noche en casa de Alice. La verdad es que me parecía un motivo soberanamente tonto. Pero como soy tonta me aferro a cualquier esperanza de poder recuperar a Edward cualquier cosa por absurda que fuera me servia de motor.

En cuanto llegué a casa deje el bolso en el sofá y como no tenía hambre me fui a mi cuarto sin cenar. En vez de ponerme mi pijama de siempre me puse un vestidito de seda azul cielo que me compro Alice en contra de mi voluntad, "bien Bella tu vístete para algo que no va a pasar". Una parte de mi me decía eso constantemente pero yo tenía fe. Me senté en mi cama y esperé, esperé y esperé hasta que miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que eran las doce pasadas, comprendí que Edward no iba a venir por lo que cerré la ventana y me dormí.

Al cabo de un rato me desperté sin saber muy bien por que hasta que me fije en que estaban tirando piedras a mi ventana, "de seguro son los gamberros del barrio, se van a enterar" me dije a mi misma. Bajé a la cocina, llené un cubo con agua fría, subí con el máximo cuidado de no derramar nada y al llegar a mi cuarto vacíe el contenido del cubo por mi ventana.

-¡Eso os pasa por gamberros! ¿¡Por que no vais a tirar piedras a la ventana de vuestra madre hijos de…!?

¿POR QUE DIOS MIO QUE TE HE HECHO YO? Al mirar por la ventana vi a Edward empapado y con cara de shock.

-¡Oh, dios mío Edward!

Cojí una toalla del baño y bajé lo mas rápido que pude sin matarme. Salí por la puerta trasera de la cocina y allí estaba el tal y como lo había visto al mirar por la ventana, solo que desde esa perspectiva era más impactante. La camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo y se transparentaba en algunas zonas y el cabello cobrizo se le pegaba la frente, vamos más sexy imposible.

-¡Edward, cuanto lo siento, enserio ni me imagine que eras tu, creí que eran unos gamberros, en fin que lo siento mucho!- Dije sonrojada a mas no poder y tendiéndole una toalla.

-Da gracias que lo que te tengo que decir es importante…- Dijo Edward con un tono de burla en su voz.

Como todas las camisas de mi padre le quedaban raras Edward se quedo con sus vaqueros y sin camiseta (lo cual me venía la mar de bien)

-¿Edward, quieres algo de beber o de comer?- Le pregunte mientras terminaba de poner la lavadora.

-No, si no te importa preferiría que empezáramos a hablar.- Dijo en tono neutral.

-Esta bien… habla, te escucho.- dije mientras me sentaba enfrente suyo.

-Bella, la historia que te voy a contar es larga y surrealista, ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme?-Asentí con la cabeza.- Bien de acuerdo, Bella soy un vampiro, pero no como los de las películas…

-Edward siento interrumpirte, pero no te creo nada.- dije tranquila.

-Déjame terminar, nosotros los vampiros, nos mantenemos como niños humanos hasta los trece años, a esa edad empezamos a desarrollar nuestros poderes y a alimentarnos de sangre, podemos comer comida humana pero no nos satisface, bueno me he desviado un poco del tema… pero lo que yo quería decirte es que por eso me distancie de ti, no quería hacerte daño, no me lo perdonaría, tu sangre es muy tentadora para mí…

-Haber si lo he entendido, ¿Eres un vampiro y te distanciaste de mí por qué no querías hacerme daño?

-Correcto.

-Pues discúlpame, pero no te creo nada.-dije con toda sinceridad.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, no has cambiado nada, sigues sin creer lo que no puedes ver…

-Oye chaval, si querías reconciliarte conmigo podrías haber dicho lo siento y ya esta en vez de montarte esta película.-Definitivamente, Edward me estaba sacando de quicio.- te hubiera perdonado y todos tan contentos…

-¿No te crees nada de lo que he dicho?- Ahora parecía que fuera yo la que estuviera sacando de quicio a Edward.

-Nada.

-¿Absolutamente, nada?

-Nada.

-Esta bien. Tengo mucha velocidad y resistencia además puedo leer las mentes, por eso sabía que preguntas iba a poner el profesor en los exámenes y por eso sacaba tan buenas notas… ¿Te convenzo ahora?

-¿Y si te digo que no?

-Tendré que demostrártelo en vivo y en directo.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cómo dices AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?

En menos de un instante estaba sobre la espalda de Edward corriendo a una velocidad imposible para un humano… Definitivamente nos chocaríamos contra un árbol.

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo como si nada.- Y si eso no te convence…- Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no me dejo. Cogió una rama de árbol el doble de alta que el y lanzó contra una roca.- ¿Te convenzo ya, Bella?

¿Cómo no iba a convencerme? Era más que evidente que eso no podía hacerlo un simple humano…Y no solo eso la punta de uno de sus colmillos sobresalía por su boca como una pequeña perla

-Emmett y Jasper no lo saben, solo lo sabes tu y mi familia…

-Edward… ¿Qué…Te pasa?

Se llevó su mano derecha a la comisura de la boca donde sobresalía el pequeño colmillo.

-Nada…

-Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…-Intente tocarle la cara pero se hecho hacia atrás.

-No, no me pasa nada en serio…

-Edward, dímelo…

-Te he dicho que tu sangre me tienta mucho, lo del colmillo es un acto reflejo, siempre me pasa cuando tengo hambre…

Me quedé más blanca de lo que suelo estar normalmente. Tenía hambre de… mí.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Correr hasta desfallecer o quedarme y ver su reacción?

-Tienes miedo…

-¿Qué?

-Lo veo en tu cara estas temblando…-dijo apenado.- No te culpo la verdad, es una reacción normal, bueno al menos lo intenté…Quería que vieras mi arrepentimiento, quería recuperar a mi mejor amiga, a mi primera amiga…

Ahora lo veía todo claro, Edward siempre había estado solo, siempre. Los niños se metían con el porque le tenían envidia, y yo le defendía de todos y gracias a mi dejó de ser un antisocial y empezó a abrirse a la gente, por que yo se lo pedí yo fui su primera amiga, antes de conocerme a mí solo estaba con Emmett y Jasper, gracias a mí Edward se abrió al mundo, Por eso Edward había decidido contármelo a mí por que yo era su mejor amiga y a pesar del tiempo y de lo mal que me había tratado lo seguía siendo.

Edward se alejaba lentamente, entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude y le abracé por detrás.

-Tonto Edward, yo nunca podría tenerte miedo, de lo único que podría tener miedo es de perderte otra vez…-Entonces Edward me giró y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias Bella nunca, óyeme bien, nunca podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Oye, Edward, dime ¿Todos estos años no has querido acercarte a mí por que no querías hacerme daño, en serio?

-Te he dicho que si. – rompí el abrazo y le pegué en el brazo.

-Eh, ¿pero que te pasa?  
-¡Serás idiota! ¿¡Que clase de excusa patética es esa!? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me harás daño, tú y yo lo sabemos! ¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido por tu culpa, y lo sola que me he sentido? Claro tu no tienes ni idea por que Don Perfecto lo único que quería era "protegerme"-hice los signos de las comillas con los dedos.-Pues ¿sabes que? Ahora estoy enfadada contigo, así que llévame a casa.

-Bella ¿enserio estas enfadada conmigo?- El dolor de sus ojos me atravesó como estacas pero quería que sintiera aunque fuera, un poco del sufrimiento que yo sentí.

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso creo que me pase un poco…

Edward entró por la ventana de mi habitación y me dejó en la cama.

-Bueno Bella, me voy, mañana devuélveme la camisa y espero que me perdones pronto…-Dijo con una tristeza y una sinceridad absolutas, eso fue demasiado… le cogí de la mano y lo gire hacia mí.

-Edward, de verdad, ¿con la de años que hace que me conoces y todavía no sabes cuando miento?

-Bella, me has tratado muy mal no merecía lo que me has hecho, esto ha sido un error, me voy.- dijo con un timbre de ira en su voz.

-No Edward, espera…por favor-Empecé a llorar. Me eché al suelo de rodillas y me agarre a sus vaqueros.-Por favor, Edward perdóname…-dije con la voz ahogada en el llanto.

Edward me levantó del suelo y me abrazó con delicadeza.

-Bella, de verdad, ¿con la de años que hace que me conoces y todavía no sabes cuando miento?

-¡Tonto, Edward, eres un tonto!- Empecé a pegarle pequeños puñetazos en el pecho.-Edward…

-mmm…

-Quédate esta noche, por favor…

-Sabes que no puedo negarte nada…

Y con Edward tumbado a mi lado, por primera vez dormí bien en mucho tiempo…

**YA estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡ lo se mucha gente querra matarme descuartizarme tirarme por un precipicio y cosas mas horribles que no puedo decir por que hay niños delante... en serio lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero esk me he ido de vacaciones por toooooooooooooooooooda españa lo siento de verdad prometo actualizar mas amenudo... Este es mi capitulo favorito es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan monoooooooooooooooooo...En fin a partir de aqui nuestros tortolos estan reconciliados como amigos pero la pregunta del millon es ¿cuando carajos va a empezar el romanticismo? pues todavia falta un pelin...seguid atentos a ¿por que ? y no es perdais el próximo episodio: "pero tu de que vas?" os espero¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡n.n bss Kirie**


	5. Agresión

A la mañana siguiente creí que toda había sido un sueño. Un maravilloso y precioso sueño. Al ver el lado de mi cama vacío, en el que se suponía debía estar Edward, pensé que todo había sido eso, un sueño. Así que me prepare para este lunes que prometía ser extremadamente largo. Me puse una camisa negra, una chaqueta de punto violeta unos pitillos vaqueros y las converse rosa, cogí mi mochila violeta (llena de garabatos por parte de alice) y mientras me lavaba los dientes. Una bocina sonó cercana y al creer que era Alice salí corriendo para no hacerla esperar mucho.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un volvo plateado en lugar de un Porshe amarillo y a un Edward radiante de felicidad en lugar de a una Alice hiperactiva.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es que tu mejor amigo no puede venir a recogerte?- Pregunto con una pícara sonrisa.- Nos acabamos de reconciliar y ya quieres librarte de mi…- dijo con una muy falsa actuación.

-No, no eso me alegra que hayas pensado en mi y a, por cierto… pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett te esta afectando seriamente…-

Una vez dentro del coche empezamos a hablar de temas sin importancia: estudios, amigos, mas estudios…

-Bella, ¿que te pasa? Estas muy callada…

-No nada solo estaba pensando en que Alice va a matarte por haberme recogido…Y que Tanya va a matarme a mi por llegar a la escuela en tu coche.

-Vallamos por partes Bella, lo de Alice era un riesgo que debía correr, además te recuerdo que soy inmortal y por Tanya no te preocupes, no te hará nada, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.-dijo con tono sobre protector

-Gracias Edward.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la escuela y cuando Edward terminó de aparcar, ya estaba Tanya al otro lado de su puerta dándole golpecitos al cristal de la ventana. Edward muy cordialmente, bajo la ventanilla:

-Buenos días, Edward, -Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa- me estaba preguntando si… ¿¡Qué haces ahí, Bella!?- Su tono de voz paso de ser dulce a brusco en el mismo instante en el que se percato de mi presencia en el volvo.

-Buenos días, Tanya…-Dije tímida.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tanya cuanto lo siento! Se me olvido por completo comentarte que Bella y yo nos reconciliamos ayer… ¿No es fantástico? –concluyó Edward con un tono de felicidad absoluta.

-Si, es genial en hora buena, Bella.-La voz de Tanya no expresaba otra cosa más que fastidio.

Las clases trascurrieron de manera normal, entiéndase, aburrida. Durante el almuerzo Emmett y Alice se la pasaron haciendo bromas y burradas. Además, como era de esperar, Alice le cantó las cuarenta a Edward por recogerme sin haberla avisado a ella primero.

La última clase del día era lengua y en cuanto toco el timbre, todos salieron disparados hacia la salida, Alice y yo, que coincidíamos en esa clase caminábamos hacia la salida y entonces ¡caí en la cuenta de que se me había olvidado el cuaderno de lengua en clase!

-Alice, ¡me acabo de acordar de que me ha dejado el cuaderno en clase!

-No pasa nada, vamos a buscarlo…

-No, Alice no es necesario, espérame en el coche.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Dije segura.

Vi la menuda figura de Alice alejarse rápidamente por el pasillo, se giró una vez para mirarme pero yo con gesto despreocupado le indique que continuara con su camino. Me dirigí velozmente al aula de lengua y bajo mi pupitre se encontraba, efectivamente, mi cuaderno. Salí a toda prisa del aula, para no hacer esperar a Alice. De pronto me acorde que llegaría antes si atajaba por el aparcamiento de profesores. Corrí a toda la velocidad que pude sin matarme en el intento. Durante un segundo, mientras corría, tuve la sensación de que alguien me seguía. Me paré de golpe y me voltee. No había nadie. No le di más importancia. Por fin salí del instituto, me asombraba lo desierto que estaba el parking de profesores. Una voz chillona me sobresaltó.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien esta aquí si es Bella Swan.-Me prepare para encarar a mi interlocutora.

-Si, soy yo, eres una lumbrera Tanya, bueno ¿quieres algo?  
-Que te apartes de Edward y que te pelees con el de nuevo.

-Tanya ¿Te has fumado una lumpia (1)?

-Calla, niña parece que no sabes con quien hablas.-Me dijo tajantemente Victoria.

-Claro que lo se, con tres estúpidas, si me disculpáis, me están esperando.- Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-¡Eh, tú, niñata vuelve aquí!- No le hice ni caso. Escuche sus pasos y deduje que venían hacia mí por lo que empecé a correr.

-Sorpresa, ¿Te he asustado?-Mierda, se me olvidaba que Jane estaba en el club de atletismo… Me tuvieron rodeada en menos de un segundo.

-Te lo diré solo una vez mas, aléjate de Edward o si no…

-¡Cállate, Edward no es un objeto y mucho menos de tu propiedad, deja de decidir sobre el!

En ese momento Tanya me pegó un puñetazo en la cara, perdí en equilibrio y mi cabeza dio sobre el bordillo de la acera. Todo se volvió negro y casi no escuchaba las voces de las tres.

-Tanya te has pasado…

-No se mueve

-No digáis eso, se lo merecía, además, ¿Quién va a saber que hemos sido nosotras? Podría haber sido cualquiera…

-Todos lo sabrán cuando ella se ponga bien y lo diga…

-Es su palabra contra la nuestra, nadie le hará caso, y vamonos ya…

Después de eso, paso bastante tiempo, no se exactamente cuanto, en silencio y de repente oí una voz…

-¡Esta aquí! Bella menos mal que te encontré…Bella, Bella que te pasa, ¡Oh, dios mío!-Valla, debía tener una herida bastante fea…-¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude! Bella resiste por favor…- Empecé a escuchar mas voces y mas sonidos…

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

-No lo se…Cuando llegué estaba así…Bella resiste…

-Lo siento mucho, pero debemos trasladarla inmediatamente…-A partir de ahí no oí nada mas…

Me desperté con difilcutad, cuando abrí los ojos lo veía todo borroso y para mi disgusto, me encontraba en un hospital.

-Ya deja de comerte el coco, no fue tu culpa, Alice.

-No puedo dejar de reprochármelo, Edward si no la hubiera dejado sola nada de esto habría pasado.

-Mira, Alice, llevas tres días sin comer a apenas nada y dormir ni te cuento, ¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas un rato?

-¿Y quien cuidara de Bella? Mis padres y yo hemos considerado que lo mejor es que los padres de Bella no sepan de este incidente…

-Yo la cuidare, no me molesta y ya sabes que Bella y yo nos reconciliamos ayer…

-¿¡En serio!? No me lo puedo creer, me alegro mucho, bueno voy a llamar a Sam para que me recoja. Vendré esta noche a ver como va todo, adiós y gracias Edward.

Sonó el golpe de la puerta y como si ese sonido fuera mágico me espabile por completo, Edward se giro y me miró.

-Bella, ¡que bueno que despertaste! Estaba muy preocupado por ti…

-Gracias Edward-dije con sinceridad.- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Estábamos todos en el aparcamiento, hablando con normalidad y Alice dijo: "Bella esta tardando demasiado, voy a buscarla." Fue al aula de lengua pero no estabas allí y Rose dijo que lo mejor era que nos separáramos para buscarte, yo estaba en la cafetería con Jasper y escuchamos a Alice gritar y cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de profesores todo estaba lleno de sangre y Alice te tenía abrazada, Jasper llamó a una ambulancia y te trajeron aquí. Has estado inconsciente los últimos tres días. ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

No sabía que decir. Poco a poco empecé a recordarlo todo y la conversación de Tanya, Victoria y Jane me golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Era verdad lo que decían. Nadie me creería si decía que habían sido ellas… ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía mentirle a Edward, pero tampoco me creería si decía la verdad…

-Bella dime la verdad, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Edward yo…

-Dímelo y prometo que esa persona deseara no haber nacido.

-Yo… no se que decir…-Estaba tan confusa. Me toqué suavemente el vendaje que tenía en la frente.

-Perdiste mucha sangre,- dijo Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones, estaba muy triste.- tuviste un traumatismo muy fuerte, no te voy a engañar podrías haber muerto, solo quiero ayudarte, -Tenía los ojos inyectados de dolor.- Por favor.-Por último tomo mis manos y me miró a los ojos. Eso fue suficiente para ablandar mi corazón.

-Bueno, la verdad es que es una locura y se que no vas a creerme… Pero te lo contaré

Le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Y me escucho atentamente. Cuando terminé de contar toda la historia se quedo un rato callado. Y de repente me abrazo, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza.

-Bella…Cuanto lo siento…Te prometí que te protegería y no cumplí mi palabra…Todo lo que te ha pasado ha sido culpa mía ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Me reí con una risa fina y casi silenciosa, empecé a reírme. Evidentemente Edward no cambiaria nunca y eso me hacía muchísima gracia.

-¿De que te ríes? yo no le veo ninguna gracia…-Dijo Edward serio.

-No cambiaras nunca ¿verdad? Te hechas la culpa de algo cuando no la tienes. La culpa de esto no es tuya, ni de Alice, La culpa es mía por haberme ido sola por ahí a si que ya estas quitando esa cara tan larga.

Entonces, fui yo la que abrazó a Edward. Para que el pobre se callara y dejara de comerse tanto la cabeza.

**Bueno... que puedo decir... no es exactamente el cap k tenia pensado escribir pero esta idea me parecío mejor, se que mas de uno querra matar a Tanya, lo entiendo yo siento lo mismo. Creo que esta de mas decir que he cumplido mi palabra (al menos esta vez no he tardado 2 meses n actualizar) Espero que os guste y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... si dejais rr os lo agradecere...n.n Bss Kirie**

**(1) para kien no lo sepa una lumpia es un rollito de primavera, en veneuzuela se dice asi... o al menos eso me ha dicho mi madre...¬¬ si esta mal decidmelo...**


End file.
